


You're Okay

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Series: Supernatrual blugh [2]
Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of attempted rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: Jay is a shit person and tries to make a move on Sam, who is already bonded to his alpha Isaac. Sam gets away and Isaac is there to comfort.





	

The sun was setting, hiding behind the tops of bare tree branches. The sun would be fine soon and then it would be dark and then it would be hard to find a way home. A shaky sigh left the smaller male as he trudged through the woods. It had been a bad idea. A horrible idea. Jay was supposed to have been his friend. Someone he could trust and in the end Jay was just a fuckstick alpha trying to take advantage of a trusting omega. The alpha has claimed that he was going to show the omega an abandoned building that looked neat enough to explore, but there was no building. Just the endless expanse of trees and falling leaving. If a trees falls and no one is around to hear it, did the tree really fall? He'd almost screamed when Jay pressed him up against tree, hands running through the smaller's hair. Instead he grabbed the older's junk and pulled with the intent to rip something off. Which led him to where he was now, sniffling and trying not to cry.

"Come on Sam, you can make it home. Just keep walking. Sure you lost your phone and it turns out your friend wasn't your friend and you need your alpha but it's not like he'll save you cause you're a pathetic piece of shit." Shaking fingers rubbed at the bond on his wrist. The metal bracelet was cold or maybe it was just him. "No shut up. He tells you every day he loves you. That counts for something." Sam flinches when his foot hits smooth asphalt, looking around to notice that he's at the edge of town. Cars are passing by and people are walking along sidewalks. There's the telephone tower off in the distance, blinking red every so often. Someone blares their horn when he jogs across the road and almost runs right into the car. Fumbling with change in his pocket, he slides it into the slot of the payphone he's now leaning against. The dial tone starts up, fingers pushing at the numbers. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-

"Hello?" The voice is thick with sleep and Sam can imagine the alpha rubbing at his eyes before running his hand through his hair.

"A-alpha....Isaac... pl-please come pick me up. I'm. I'm by the diner at the edge of town. And and I just. I just...I should have called. And I..." It hurt trying to say. It was like trying to hold vomit in your mouth and let the stomach acid burn away at your throat.

"Sam? Baby what's wrong?" There was a soft click in the background and rabid thuds of what the omega guessed was him running down the stairs.

"Jay said h-he wanted to show me a building. Thought we could explore it together. And there's wasn't a building. There wasn't anything. There were just trees. Endless trees and it was quiet and he. He tried to... he was going to... but I... I hurt him..." A high pitched whine worked its way from his throat, dissolving into a barely restrained sob. The back of his hand was pressed against him mouth as he slowly sat himself in the floor of the phone booth. "A-alpha."

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay. I'm almost there. I promise. Be good for me and stay right there okay?" It wasn't said with panic but more with a concern that Sam used to ground himself. He nodded even though there was no point, Isaac couldn't see him. People were glancing at the phone booth, frowning and walking a little faster. Isaac was talking to him about nonsense, kept talking until he was piling up in front of the phone booth and lifting Sam up into his arms. "Shhhhh, I'm here now. No ones gonna hurt you as long as I got you." There was just the sound of Sam crying and Isaac murmuring that it was okay for a while. It was calming. Something that was wanted. Something that the omega could handle.

"I wanna go home.." The taller of the two nodded slightly, shrugging off his leather jacket and handing it to the other to put on. A comfort thing really. Letting him settle into the others sent. To be absorbed by the smell of coffee and fresh air and the unique scent that was like grass and flowers and all wonderfully Isaac. The car was like that too. It smelt like the both of them. Like home. The alpha kept quiet, instead choosing to rub circles into the other's thigh.

Actually being at home was even better. Sam had changed into a pair of clean boxers and one of the alpha's shirts that was far too big. The pair curled up in bed, legs tangled and the younger pressing into the other's neck. Isaac ran his fingertips long the curve of Sam's spine, pressing a kiss to his forehead. It was the first time all night that Sam felt completely okay. Completely calm and fully loved.


End file.
